phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Phineas en Ferb Wiki:Mededelingen
Nieuws 10 juni 2012: Blokades en wordt (mede-)beheerder! Beste bezoekers van de Nederlandse Phineas en Ferb Wikia, Zorg er nu voor dat je een account hebt. Belangrijke pagina's (zoals Phineas en Ferb) kunnen nu niet meer door anonieme gebruikers bewerkt worden. Dit vanwege de vele mensen die 'rotzooi' invoegen in de pagina's of de gehele inhoud verwijderen. Ik heb er een paar goede anonieme bewerkers en ik hoop dat zij ook een account maken om deze wiki verder te vertalen. Als er nog belangstelling is om (mede-)beheerder te worden, neem contact met mij via mijn prikbord of mijn twitter @donnaxlb Voor de mensen die nonsense invoegen, heb ik een blokade opgelegd van minstens 6 maanden. Ik hoop jullie nu genoeg te hebben voorgelicht en vergeet niet. Carpe Diem! DonnaxNL jun 10, 2012 14:46 (UTC) Voorrede / Preface Beste bezoekers van de Nederlandse Phineas en Ferb Wikia, Ik ben de beheerder van deze Wikia en ik verzoek jullie om GEEN bewerkingen te verrichten. Ik ben hard bezig met een samenwerking tussen deze en de Engelse Wikia. Als dat voltooid is, is de lay-out hetzelfde als de Engelse en komen alle Engelse pagina's op deze Wikia te staan. Ik heb zelf al een team samengesteld die mag helpen vertalen/bewerken. Deze mensen zullen helpen een start te maken aan deze Wikia. Als dit team alle pagina's klaar heeft, mogen andere mensen deze Wikia bewerken. Mensen die niet in dit team zitten, worden verzocht geen '''bewerkingen te verrichten. Zodra alle Engelse pagina's op deze Wikia zijn gekopiëerd, zal ik dit team bekendmaken. Dus laat deze wikia gewoon voor wat het nu is. -- Zer0Z14 apr 15, 2010 15:44 (UTC) Update Ik ben nu het kopiëren van de pagina's van de Engels wiki hier. Alle pagina's die nog niet zijn gekopieerd wordt weergegeven als een rode link. Gelieve geen nieuwe pagina's maken en klik niet op de rode links. Wees geduldig en wacht tot de pagina's te verschijnen. Terwijl dit wordt gedaan, kun je beginnen met het vertalen van de pagina's die beschikbaar zijn. Ik zou ook graag uw hulp met het vertalen van de episode titels en namen van pagina's uit hun naam Engels naar het Nederlands. Bijvoorbeeld, wat is de aflevering "Rollercoaster" genoemd wanneer is aangetoond in Nederland? Dit geldt voor alle pagina's. Laat de informatie over "de pagina's Talk" of "Overleg" pagina. We kunnen de pagina dan verder naar de juiste Nederlandse naam en het opzetten van omleidingen uit het Engels naam aan de Nederlandse naam. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 29, 2010 03:39 (UTC) (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) : ''Original English message:' I am now copying the pages from the English wiki to here. Any pages that have not yet been copied will appear as a red link. Please do not create new pages and do not click on the red links. Please be patient and wait for the pages to appear. : While this is being done, you may begin translating the pages that are available. I would also like your help with translating the episode titles and page names from their English name into Dutch. For example, what is the episode "Rollercoaster" called when it is shown in the Netherlands? : This applies to all pages. Please leave the information on the page's "Talk" or "Discussion" page. We can then move the page to the correct Dutch name and set up redirects from the English name to the Dutch name. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 29, 2010 03:39 (UTC) Foto informatie Foto's beginnen te verschijnen uit het Engels Phineas en Ferb Wiki. Gelieve niet de informatie te vertalen tot we kunnen bepalen hoe deze Wiki en in het Engels Wiki met elkaar zullen samenwerken. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) apr 20, 2010 03:23 (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) *Grammaticale update door: DonnaxNL jun 19, 2010 08:47 (UTC) : ''Original English message: Picture information'' : Pictures are starting to appear from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Please do not translate the information on any of them until we can determine how this Wiki and the English Wiki interact with each other. Update Als je de informatie over een foto vertalen, kunt u op de link Bewerken te gebruiken aan de bovenkant van de pagina. Bewerken niet de afzonderlijke onderdelen zoals "Samenvatting", "Overzicht" of "Licentie". Als je dit doet, zal jouw Nederlandse vertaling ook op de Engels versie overschrijven op het Engels Phineas en Ferb Wiki komen. Bij het bewerken van de gehele pagina, zal de Nederlandse vertaling verschijnen op de bovenkant en de originele Engels informatie zal eronder verschijnen.- RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 18, 2010 14:43 (UTC) (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) *Grammaticale update door: DonnaxNL jun 19, 2010 08:47 (UTC) : ''Original English message: If you want to translate the information about a picture, please use the Edit link at the top of the page. Do not edit the individual sections such as "Summary", "Overview" and "Licensing". If you do this, your Dutch translation will overwrite the English version back on the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki. By editing the entire page, the Dutch translation will appear at the top and the original English information will be below that.'' Belangrijkste wijzigingen pagina De volgende verandering voor deze wiki zal worden naar de hoofdpagina. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat het goed werkt voordat ik de volgende set van pagina's toevoegd, dus zullen er op een aantal plekken dingen plotseling verschijnen, maar niet overal. Bijvoorbeeld, een link naar een nieuwe aflevering zoals "She's the Mayor" of een karakter als Charlene Doofenshmirtz. Zij zullen later worden toegevoegd. Ik moet eerst controleren hoeveel van zulke pagina's al zo zijn gemaakt zodat ik weet wat er kan worden overschreven als ik alles in een keer geupload. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 18, 2010 14:43 (UTC) (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) *Grammatical update door: DonnaxNL jun 19, 2010 08:47 (UTC) : ''Original English message: Main page changes'' : The next change for this wiki will be to the main page. I will make sure that it is working correctly before I add the next set of pages, so there will be some areas that suddenly appear but do not lead anywhere. For example, a link to a new episode like "She's the Mayor" or a character like Charlene Doofenshmirtz. They will be added later. I need to check first how many of those pages have already been created so I know what could be overwritten if I uploaded everything at once. Veel pagina's geupload Ik ben net klaar met de invoer van meer dan 1000 pagina's uit de Engels wiki hier. Ik zal meer informatie over dit in de komende paar dagen. In de tussentijd kunt u beginnen met het vertalen van de pagina's door me te vertellen wat de Nederlandse namen zullen worden. (En ga je gang en vertaal de inhoud van de pagina's als je wilt.) Bijvoorbeeld, als je naar de Phineas and Ferb pagina, dat zou worden "Phineas en Ferb". Gebruik de Talk/Discussion pagina (die verschijnt als "Overleg" in het Nederlands) om een bericht achter te laten met betrekking tot wat het zou moeten. Aub niet verplaatsen van de pagina's naar de nieuwe benamingen. Laat het bericht te zeggen wat het zou moeten zijn. Ik heb een programma dat de wijzigingen in meerdere pagina's kan maken op een bepaald moment, dus dat als ik die nodig zijn om Phineas and Ferb te veranderen aan Phineas en Ferb, elke pagina heeft op dat Phineas and Ferb zal worden bijgewerkt. Als u een pagina ontbreekt (het toont als een rode link), laat het me weten, dus ik kan die pagina toe te voegen. Bijvoorbeeld, ik weet dat de Category:Jeff "Swampy" Marsh categorie ontbreekt, want ik kon die informatie niet opslaan op mijn computer omdat de aanhalingstekens in de naam. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jul 14, 2010 08:01 (UTC) (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) : ''Original English message: Many pages uploaded'' : I have just finished importing over 1000 pages from the English wiki to here. I will have more information about this in the next few days. In the meantime, please begin translating the pages by telling me what the Dutch names will be. (And go ahead and translate the contents of the pages if you like.) : For example, if you go to the Phineas and Ferb page, that would be "Phineas en Ferb". Use the Talk/Discussion page (which appears as "Overleg" in Dutch) to leave a message as to what it should be. : Please do not move any of the pages to the new names. Just leave the message saying what it should be. I have a program that can make changes to several pages at one time, so that if I needed to change Phineas and Ferb to Phineas en Ferb, every page that has Phineas and Ferb on it will be updated. : If you see a page is missing (it shows as a red link), let me know so I can add that page. For example, I know that the '''Category:Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' category is missing because I could not save that information to my computer because of the quotation marks in the name. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jul 14, 2010 08:01 (UTC)'' Er wordt verder gewerkt op de achtergrond Mijn excuses dat ik niet veel werk verzet de laatste tijd. Ik heb gewerkt op een aantal belangrijke projecten op het Engels Phineas en Ferb Wiki en ik wil dat ze klaar zijn voordat ik ze hier toe te voegen. Sommige van deze projecten omvatten verder te werken met de foto namen, zodat ze makkelijker te begrijpen, het toevoegen van een Merchandise Portal te laten zien wat Phineas en Ferb items die u kunt kopen en een paar van de informatie rond in de aflevering en karakter pagina's. Er zijn ook veel nieuwe pagina's gemaakt dat ik zal moeten toe te voegen aan deze wiki. Om het werk hier om verder terwijl ik bezig ben op die andere projecten, heb ik een pagina die verschillende namen, lijsten zoals aflevering namen, karakter namen en songtitels. U kan de Nederlandse versie van deze namen. Dit zal me helpen wanneer het tijd komt om de pagina's om hun Nederlandse namen bewegen en werken alle links naar die namen. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) sep 26, 2010 17:39 (UTC) (Vertaald uit het Engels door Google vertaalhulpmiddelen. / Translated from English by Google translation tools.) : ''Original English message: Work continues in the background'' : I apologize that I haven't done much work here lately. I have been working on some major projects on the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki and I want them to be ready before I add them here. Some of these projects include continuing to work with the picture names so they are easier to understand, adding a Merchandise Portal to show what Phineas and Ferb items you can buy, and changing some of the information around inside the episode and character pages. There have also been many new pages created that I will have to add to this wiki. : In order for work to continue here while I am working on those other projects, I have created a page that lists various names, such as episode names, character names and song titles. You can provide the Dutch version of those names. This will help me when it comes time to move the pages to their Dutch names and update all the links to those names. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) sep 26, 2010 17:39 (UTC) Foto updates - februari 2011 Ik ben begonnen op het opruimen van de foto's. De eerste stap is om de bestandsnamen en geactualiseerd beeld beschrijvingen. Daarna zal het uploaden van nieuwe versies van de pagina's die zijn beter kijken. Dit gaat een tijdje duren om gedaan te krijgen, dus wees geduldig en laat je niet ongerust als foto's verdwijnen uit deze wiki. Het betekent alleen dat de naam van de foto is veranderd en dat zal hier moeten worden bijgewerkt nadat alle veranderingen zijn afgewerkt. : ''Original English message: Picture updates - February 2011'' : I have started on cleaning up the pictures. The first step is to get the file names and picture descriptions updated. After that will be uploading new versions of the pages that are better-looking. This is going to take a while to get done, so please be patient and don't be alarmed if pictures disappear from this wiki. It just means that the name of the picture was changed and that will have be be updated here after all the changes are finished. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) feb 13, 2011 18:56 (UTC)